NEAR FINDS A FRIEND
by Lilacy Marie
Summary: A new girl enters the orphanage and gets close to Near.


I starred at the building before me and I sighed. Then a police officer rang the bell. "You'll be safe here darling. No evil uncle and aunt to beat you, suitable living condition, and you'll even be able to go to school."

"Thank you for putting me here, but you don't have to talk to me as if I were a mere child. Even though I was never taught my two years here. I did have some school books, toys, clothes, and suitable learning equipment. I was just not allowed near it as you can see," I said in a monotone voice pointing to the box. "I was taught by my grandmother for a year. That was before she had a heart attack. Of coarse I would have lived with my parents, but they died in a car accident with me in the back seat as most of your file states." I fixed my single natural sky blue streak over my left eye covering the scar over my crystal blue eye. I gave his hand a squeeze his tan skin made me look sickish pale. It also made me seem smaller for a five year old girl. My lime green long sleeve shirt made my blonde hair look almost white. My redish pink lips were the only visable dark thing on my body. The bruises on my stomach, back, legs, arms, and neck were hidden under pants, a scarf, socks, and green tennis shoes.

Finally the door was opened by an old man. "Good afternoon Mr. Ruvie. I'm sorry to say I have another orphane to drop off."

"Yes the captain informed me this morning that you had gone to pick her up. We already have a room for her. Does she have anything?"

"Yes, she has a few things. Lilicy would you like me to help you put your stuff in your room?"

"No thank you Mr. Taganaga. You've already helped me enough. I'll manage." I starred at the old man. "Hello, Mr. Ruvie, I'm Lilicy Marie Iceheart. I'm five years old, and I thank you for letting me stay here." As I said that I grabbed my three bags and waited for him to show me my room when I saw a white haired kid walk in the room. He starred at me for a second when Mr. Ruvie called him over.

"Near this is the girl that will be occuping the room across from you. Will you show her the way while me and Officer Taganaga chat about somethings."

"Yes sir." He turned to me and asked, "do you need help carring that?"

"I don't want to be a bother," I said fight a blush as his deep grey eys stare into mine.

"I insist," he said grabbing the two heaviest bags.

"T-t-thank you," I stuttered softly not expecting him to hear.

"Your welcome, now follow me and I'll show you your room." He started walking up a huge stair case soundlessly as I followed right behind him. If I had on pale clothing much like... I believe his name was Near... then people would have thought we were ghost. Finally after reaching the second level he lead me down a hallway to the left and walked all the way to the end. "This is your room," he said pointing to the left, "and this is mine," he pointed to the one across from mine. "If you need anything else just ask."

"Thank you, may I have my bag?"

"I almost forgot I had it. Here let me help you put your belongings away." Before I could even refuse he walked right into my room and put my bags in the middle of the floor. There was a bed with some comforters I had when I was younger. They were sky blue with black checkers. I had remember grandmother buy me them along with some toys the day before her attack. There was even a toy chest at the foot of the bed. There was a window beside the bed with security lock. Then I saw a desk along with a book self. I suppose for homework. Next was the closet which was the only wall that was unoccupied. I opened it to see a dresser for the foldables.

"Which bag may I help unload," Near's voice rang inside my head.

"The two you brought in dosen't contain clothes so you may open them," I said grabbing the doufle bag with 'Iceheart' stich in sky blue against the black. I took it to the closet and began to unfold and hang the only three dresses I owned. Next I took out seven shirts, two sets of pjs, two skirts, three pairs of blue jean pants each a different shade, a pair of kakies, and a pair of shorts. The I had my nine hoodies, four sweaters, several pairs of socks, and some undies. I had three pairs of shoes. My tennis shoes, flip flops, and dress shoes. Everything had its own I placed my hair brush, ponytailholders, ribbons, hats, jewelry my mom gave me, and toothbrush in ontop of the dresser. I closed the closet to see Near had put my books, puzzels, and the panda bear, named Gaara on the self. Then he was starring at my Barbie house that I had. It was had several cool attributes. It even came with a Barbie and Ken with their own outfits. Lastly it enclosed make up for me. I hadn't opened the new toy because Officer Taganaga was the one to give it to me so I was scared he would want it back. I saw my blocks, legos, racecars, and tiny lego people still in their boxes. All of it was from the officer. He said it would help me make friends.

"Wow, if your an orphane why do you have this?"

"Officer Taganaga bought it for me to help me make friends. I have dominoes and cards though. Their my favorite. I love to make buildings and cities. I guess that's why he got me the legos, and blocks. The race cars were for me to give to my friends. He felt I should have something to give. I just wish I had a Barbie jet plane and dream minivan. That way I could set up my stories. I feel stingy though."

"Well Lilicy," I heard Mr. Ruvie's voice call a bit down the hallway. "I got you these to make you feel at home," he said giving me what I had just wish for.

I blushed for the first time in two years and said, "thank you Mr. Ruvie, but what about everyone else?"

"Everyone always get something when they come here," Near said.

"Well I have to go make sure lunch is being made, Near will you help Lilicy around?"

"Yes sir." When he said that he left.

"So your name is Lilicy?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name," I said mentally slapping my self for my manners. "My name is Lilicy Marie Iceheart, I'm five years old, and I thank you for your help today," I said bowing my head a little.

"Hello, Lilicy, my name is Nate "Near" Rivers, I'm nine years old, and I'm glad I could help you today," he said in another monotonous voice. "I do not show emotion often, I'm picked on by Mello and Mat. Even though everyone else ignores me. I have an idol named L. My favorite color is white. Lastly I'm studing to become L's successor."

"Congratz Near. I normal do not show emotion on my face, I have never had a conversation with someone that wasn't my gaurdian because I've never met anyone my age, I idol no one, my favorite color is sky blue, and I have a sad past."

"Like?"

"I was in an accident with my parents when I was two. They died and I only have scars, my stuffed animal, and some jelewry to remember them. The worst scar is here," I said removing my bangs to show the long cut from my eybrow to my cheek bone. When I opened my eye it showed the still red eye. I could see him grimce slightly so I let my bangs drop back into place. "My grandmother died a year later of a heart attack and the sheets, the dominoes, and cards are my only rememberance of her. Lastly is my aunt and uncle abused me. They weren't careful, so they were caught. There are still bruises covering my body and that's why I'm wearing these clothes."

"Wow... Well its almost lunch time. We should finish here and get down there," he said picking up my Barbie house and jet plane putting it in the toy box carefully. I grabbed the bus to put it in next. After that I put the legos on my self so I could use them later. I had ten tin boxes of dominoes seven decks of cards and building blocks that went into the toy box. Finally three cases of seven cars was put in there. I held the only pure white pack behind my back.

"What's behind your back?"

I showed him his present and his eyes opened wide with shock.

"Really."

"Yep, its for helping me, and being so nice."

He took it and walked out the door. I followed him until he went into his room. I waited at the door even though it was wide open. He put them on the shelf and walked out. We started towards, what I expected to be, the lunch room.

After we got halfway down the stairs I saw a blonde with a chocolate bar, a red head with a game boy, and lots of girls surrounding them.

"The blonde is Mello. He's a chocoholic. He's the one that picks on me the most. Matt is just his follower. He's a gamer. The girls are their growing fan club."

"You read my mind. Lets just get to to lunchroom." I started to walk down the starres.

"I need to hide, they haven't noticed me yet."

"Why hide you seem pretty big to me."

"Well your small for your age as am I. Their bigger. I'm only about seven inches taller than you while they're five inches taller than me."

"I'll be there for you," I said leading him the rest of the way down.

"Matt, look the sheep found someone to talk to finally," the blonde said.

I looked up at the blonde.

"She's cute too." That's when the gamer lifted his head towards us.

"Why are you even hanging with this white sheep that can't do anything," Mello asked me.

"He wouldn't be able to protect you either," Matt chimmed in.

"He's useless," the girls' voices echoed.

"Exactly join us and you'll be number one," Matt and Mello said. I could feel the evil glares the girls gave me and I felt Near letting go a bit as if to agree with them.

"Well, Matt and Mello, this is my first time actually interacting with children around my age. I can already tell I'll feel more comfortable with Nero by my side then the two of you combined. Also I'm not some brainless bimbo that will believe any BS you two would say. Oh yeah to show I have some manners unlike you two... I'm Lilicy Maire Iceheart, I'm five years old, and I thank you for the compliment, but I prefer Near." After saying that I grabbed Near's hand and pulled him towards the way he was headed. I felt the starres from everyone as we walked away.

"Thank you, Lilicy. No ones done that for me except L."

"Don't worry Near. I just don't want you to be hurt anymore. Which way now?"

"Left." I opened the door on the left to see a room with several tables.

"Lets get in line and get out of here before Mello comes to pick on you."

"I'll be fine," I said getting in line and getting a pizza, fries, a salad, and milk. I looked to see Near go the same. He took me table in a corner just as Mello, Matt, several girls and boys walked in. I saw them look towards us and I just smiled slightly.

"When does class start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll wake you up so you can walk to class with me."

"Okay." Then it became silent as we ate. Half way through the meal Mello showed up.

"The losers who eat together get the same punishment. Lilicy this is your chance to just come sit with us instead of being ridaculed like this useless garbage."

'THAT'S IT LILICY JUST STAND UP AND PUNCH THIS GUY IN THE GUT!' _Who is this?_ 'YOUR INNER VOICE NOW DO IT.' I did as I was told, but before I did I told him, "Near is not useless garbage, and you know it. That's why you torture him. You don't want him to feel like he's as important as he really is. That makes you useless garbage." After saying that I just punched him in the gut. I sat down in front of Near and gave him a small smile. Then I stood up in front of everyone. "If you have a problem with Near then speak now. I maybe young, but that's why I'm safe." I sat back down and began to eat. I looked up at Near to see him actually smile. The rest of the day went uneventful. That was until Near went to take a shower, and I was still having to wait. A few girls snuck behind me and cut off my long, blonde hair until it reach my shoulders. Then they beat me.

Then the leader said, "that'll teach you to never touch our Mello again." I just sat their trying to pick up the hair they had cut off. I held in the tears as the left laughing. Then Mello and Mat came in.

"Lilicy why did you cut off your lovely hair?" Mello's voice came in.

"I actually like it short," Matt said.

"You're mindless bimbo followers did this to me because I hit you. I understand I shouldn't have done it, but you just enraged me. I am sorry, gut Near is still more important to me because he doesn't fight." I finally just left the hair on the ground to get a broom and dust bin. THen I ran into Mr. Ruvie.

"Lilicy, what happened to you hair?"

"Some of the girls and I were playing makeover when they cut my hair. I like it, but it got on the floor may I have a dust bin and broom?"

"Oh yes." He left to go get it when Near showed up.

"Lilicy what happened?"

"The girls played makeover with me."

"In other words they did this to you against your will."

I blushed and shook my head yes.

"Why didn't you fight them?"

"I don't know its just they didn't make me made like Mello and Matt did."

"Here, Lilicy, go clean it up then go take a shower."

"Yes sir." I did as I was told. First cleaning the mess and Near walked me to the showers.

"I'll wait here."

I took a quich shower and just remembered I forgot my clothes. I ran to the door for Near.

"Near will you go get my blue and black pjs along with some undies please?"

"Okay."

I waited less then five minutes when he appeared with my clothes. I put them on and put my dirty clothes with me "Thank you Near," I said exiting the shower room and giving him a hug.

We headed towards our rooms whe he helped me brush my hair.

"It doesn't look bad right?"

"No, but a bow will help." He tied my sky blue one in my hair and smiled.

"How do you know how to do hair?"

"Mello..."

"Ahhh... well time for bed night." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in my bed with Gaara. Near then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I woke up screaming from my nightmare. I looked around the room that seemed dark and scary so I jumped out of my bed with Gaara and I headed for Nears room. I knocked on the door holding Gaara when he opened it he yawned.

"What's the matter, Lilicy?"

"I had a nightmare and don't want to be alone can I sleep with you?"

"Of course."

I ran to his bed and feel asleep with him next to me.

The next day he woke me up and told me to go get dressed. When I did he took my to my class and for the next and year I was moved to Near's class because I was so advanced.

**A YEAR AND A FEW MONTHS LATER!**

"Lilicy, my idols coming tomorrow for a visit finally. He'll be able to see that you'll make a suitable successor with me and Mello."  
"Can't I just be there to help you like Matt helps Mello."

"If L sees that more fit then yes. I can't believe wel'll be visiting me on my tenth birthday."

"I'm glad I get to meet this famous L."

That night was a repeat of the first and I awoke before Near since it was Saturday. I climbed out of his bed and went to my room where I had a white with his name in black (I actually painted over one of mine.) I made also had made him a card. I put it in bag and took it to him. When I got back in his room which I was now used to I put it at the foot of his bed and climbed back in to poke his nose. "Good morning and happy birthday your presents at the foot of the bed."

He jumped up gave me a hug and opened it. He gave me another hug. "I love it." We got out of his bed and started to get dressed in our rooms. An hour later we were in the play room waiting for L. Finally he arrived.

L had black hair and dark circle under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. Near ran for him and hugged him. I followed behind.

"Hello, L, I'm Lilicy. I'm six years old, and I'm happy to finally meet Near's idol."

"Hello, Lilicy, I'm L. I'm twenty-three, and I'm happy to finally meet the girl Near writes about."

I blush at the comment. The whole day we were together. Of course Mello and Matt joined to along with the other Whammy kids later on. Near asked about me being a successor. He said no, but I could be his apprentce (refering to Near.) L stayed for a week. I hardly never saw Near without him. Finally Near was in the shower and I went to talk to L. We talked about how Near seemed to have a small crush on me and I blushed.

Finally before L left Near told me he liked me and we began to date. Then he left a year later to be L's successor. I had to wait another year before joining him. Finally he told me I had to stay. I asked him why and he said it was too dangerous. I stayed in England until near finally came back telling me the Kira case was over, but L, Mello, and Matt would never return. I began to cry because even though Mello and Matt weren't close to Near they laid off for me. We had finally became friends; L smiled like the rest of us. We were all friends. That night I had the same nightmare from five years ago. I had finally turned nine, but as soon as Near was back and he was fourteen. I went to sleep with him that night. Finally when I turned nineteen Near proposed saying he loved me and only me. Finally three months after his birthday that year we were married. He was just like L to me just the opposite look and a lack a sweet tooth.

_**THE END**_


End file.
